Love in the Most Inconvenient Places
by KelseyBea
Summary: Bella is the duke's daughter in the 1800s and getting to the age in which she should get married, she has been dreaming about her dream husband for years. What will happen to her when she literally bumps into Edward Cullen the blacksmiths assitant? AU AH


**Hola Readers! This is a new story of mine that I just started writing one day while I was done with a test at school… And I really liked it and kept it going! ** **I hope you like it!!! And I really REALLY need you to review and tell me what you think!!!**

**I am not sure if everything is exactly time period like…. I didn't do research and I really won't know if I did it right, I know some of the things said is time periodical ( I still do not know what the term is….) and so if something is wrong I am SORRY! I would love to hear from anything you know on this time period as long as you don't flame me about how it isn't in the time era or whatever it is called. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own these characters…. They are Stephenie Meyers…. Well Bella Edward and Charles are…. As of now….. I haven't used any of her other characters….. the plot and idea is all mine though! So no stealing!!! lol**

Love in the Most Inconvenient Places - Chapter 1 - First Sighting

"Isabella!"

"Yes Father?"

"Have you been listening to anything I have been telling you?"

"Sorry Father… Daydreaming again." And I had been. I was dreaming about my future husband. Now don't get me wrong, I haven't yet met that special person, really I wasn't interested in any of the men in my social stature. They were all so droll. Practically Neanderthals. Only the town prostitutes Jessica and Lauren and a few others wanted them. And it doesn't help that Charles my father would never let me marry anyone less of the social elite. But, some of the most sophisticated and mature men are in the working class. I will just have to suffer through it I guess. Oh well.

"Isabella…"

"Sorry Father. I will pay attention now. I promise. Tell me again please."

"I was saying that you should be finding a man to marry. You will be turning eighteen soon you are almost an adult. Most of you friends, Alice, Rosalie, Angela are already married and settled down. Rosalie is expecting a child even!"

"Father they all found great men in Jasper, Emmett, and Benjamin. I just can't find anyone that is worth giving a chance to."

"Well you need to marry soon. Pick someone to try and get close to."

"Yes Father I know. But there is just not one man in this town that I could ever get close to."

"What about that Michael Newton boy? Or Tyler Crowley or Eric Young?"

"Oh posh father, they are all so immature, they act like Neanderthals. I could never even talk to one of them. And anyway, all they are interested in are the town prostitutes."

"Isabella! Don't you talk like that! Michael, Tyler, and Eric are fine men."

"Father you haven't really interacted with them since they were children. But I can tell you they haven't matured much since then." They practically still eat the wax from candles, I thought.

"That doesn't matter now. All I am saying is that you need to get settled down. Start a family. And you need to do that soon. It will be improper for you to not be settled down soon, people would start to put you in the same group as those prostitutes Jessica and Lauren."

"Whatever you say Father. "

"Well I had better be going. I have to go speak with some friends. I will see you later in the day Isabella. Go out to the town, and look around for a man of your liking."

"Ok Father, I will. Have a nice time."

Finally I am alone. I can take this heavy and hideous dress off and go out. You see my father is hardly ever around, but when he is I have to wear some of my finest clothes or else he thinks I am being improper. When he is gone I wear the peasant-like dresses my maids make me that I hide under my mattress so father won't know. I walked as quickly as I could to my bed chamber, pulling up my many skirts so I wouldn't trip. And I knew if I hadn't I would have tripped for I am just clumsy that way.

I got into my room, and slipped off the terribly uncomfortable shoes and untied the dress and loosened the laces running up my back before I stepped out of it. Now I was left in my petticoat and corset. I reached behind me and quickly unlaced the corset and slipped out of it. That is a relief. I can finally breathe again. I kept my petticoat on as I pulled up my mattress and grabbed one of my oldest peasant dresses. I wanted to fit in with them the most today, as I looked for a man that might be fit to marry, I know I had seen almost every man in the town, but you never know when you will pass someone new. I like to wear these clothes to fit in because they then treat me the same as everyone else and not like I am royalty; which I kind of am, being the duke's daughter. I hate it when the people bow and curtsey as I pass and give me their food for free when they can hardly afford it on their own. And I can afford more than enough. It isn't fair to them.

I pulled the simple dress on over my head, and walked over to my mirror, slowly pulling all the pins and clips out of my hair, taking off the little hat that was perched on top and then letting my brown wavy hair fall down my back. I pulled back the front of my hair and took a couple of the pins to pin it back on the back of my head, keeping my hair down, but out of my face. Just how I liked it.

I went into my washroom and splashed some water on my face rubbing off all the extraneous make-up I had to put on. I patted my face dry and walked back into my bed chamber to slip my flat shoes on. I grabbed my little clutch purse with some of my coins in it and emptied it into the pocket on my dress. I usually don't buy anything for myself when I go into the town market, but I will help out some of the people on the street and buy them some fruit and food. Everyone in town knew who I was, they knew I was the duke's daughter, but they also knew that I didn't want to be noticed. They treat me like I am normal and are nice and always very grateful when I help them. They are my friends. I bought books from the bookshop and sat in there and read for hours some days and I also talk with the marketers and other towns-folk. They are all great people. Most of the time I wish I was part of their families instead of my own. But I do know that I was meant to be in the place I am in so that I can help these people. I help them and their families so that they have something to eat, and stay healthy. And they help me in return, whenever I come out to the town with my father acting like royalty they treat me as they are supposed to, as if they had never met me.

I grabbed my small basket from my dresser and hung it on my elbow as I walked out of my room and quickly down the long stairway. I ran into the kitchen telling the servants I was going into town, and dashed out of the house eager to be outside, and to see all the people. I waved to the guards at the gate near the end of my driveway and they opened the gates as I walked through finally feeling free.

"Good morning Brian! How are you today?" I said joyfully as I walked into the book store. I was extra cheerful today to be out after having to talk with my father.

"I am doing just fine Miss Isabella. How are you today?"

"I am doing great today Brian! I had to talk with my father this morning so being out here is great!"

"Ah, yes, what did he talk to you about this time?"

"Oh, just the usual…" I sighed as I leaned back into the counter, and then straightened my back and stuck out my stomach, pointing my finger in a way my father does, and imitating his voice said, "Isabella! You need to get married soon! It is getting improper! People will start putting you in the same group as those prostitutes Jessica and Lauren!"

I cracked up laughing, as did Brian as I finished acting as my father.

"The only new thing was now he said I was going to be considered a prostitute. Yeah, thanks Father, I love you too."

Brian chuckled, "Well, you shall find a man soon enough, don't you worry one bit. I know there is a man out there for you. You shall see." He smiled a knowing smile at me as he tapped the tip of my nose, "Now, we better talk to happier things. What kind of book are you looking for today?"

"I think a light romance. I want to go for a walk in the park, and I don't want something with a lot of angst. Or, maybe I will read my old favorite, Wuthering Heights, so I don't have to pay much attention. Hmm. Yes, I think I will go with Wuthering Heights today."

"Ah, Wuthering Heights, a classic romance novel, it is one of my favorites also. I will just go get it for you and then let you go enjoy your walk in the park."

"Thank you."

I got the book from Brian, thanking him again as I walked out there door and heard the bell chime behind me. I immediately opened up the book, smiling to myself as I flipped past the title page, and the table of contents. I brought the book to my nose sniffing it, as I loved the smell of books, especially an older one like this. I closed my eyes, as smelled the book, completely content in that moment with the hot sun warming my body, and the sounds of all the hustle and bustle around me, it was like I was in my own little world for that moment in time.

"Oomph!" I collided with something hard, banging the book into my nose, as I lost my balance and fell onto my behind.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I velvety voice said, as a pale hand with long strong fingers reached out in front of my face. Oh so the hard thing was a person, a man. Oops. Well isn't that embarrassing, running into man because you had your eyes closed while sniffing a book. That is brilliant.

"Oh, no it was my entire fault. I wasn't paying any attenti-" I drifted off as I looked up in the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen. I got entranced by them quickly, and lost all train of thought, as I stared into them, my mouth left hanging slightly open.

"No, no, I shouldn't have stopped walking as soon as I did, are you alright? You took quite the bump."

I snapped out of my somewhat stupor as his beautiful voice rung out again, "Y-y-y-yes. I'm fine." My nose did hurt a little though, and I rubbed at it a little, trying to soothe the pain.

"So sorry I did stop though I didn't know that the Duke was going to be riding in and there were going to be people standing on the sides of the road like that."

"Wait, what? Did you just say the Duke was riding in?"

"Why, yes. He is going to be coming any second now…"

"Oh no! I need to get away from here! I can't be seen! He will recognize me! And I will be in so much trouble! I must go, I am fine really." I stumbled up from the ground, and grabbed my basket and book, and started to run away. That was when I felt a strong hand grab my arm, and tingles ran down to my fingertips. My breath left me quickly from the amazing feeing emanating from his touch.

"What do you mean you must go? Please don't just run away!"

"I have to he will recognize me! And I will be in so much trouble!" I tried to pull my arm away from his grasp, but he didn't let go, still standing there with a pleading look across, his handsome features.

"What do you mean he will recognize you?" His brow creased as his eyes clouded with confusion.

"But how do you not know? I am the Duke's daughter."

"Oh." His hand dropped quickly like I had burned him, what I had never wanted these people to do to me. "I am so sorry my lady." He dropped down to one knee bowing his head. My heart sank as I realized that he would now just treat me like my name calls for.

"No, get up, I don't want that. I am not like my father, why else would I be dressed like this out in the market. But, I really must go; if he sees me like this I will have a very bad punishment. He doesn't know I do this, and if he found out it would be terrible. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Let me go with you. I have a great place for you to hide where he will never find you, when he comes into town like this he usually will go through all the businesses, so you can't go in any of them, but I have a place we can go that he couldn't see you. It will take a little while to get there, but not long, and he won't get close if we hurry. C'mon. You can trust me, I am not some creep."

"I trust you. Let's go."

We ran back away from the middle of town quickly. Well, I guess it was probably kind of a slow quickly for most people, as I have never been good at running, and never have been able to practice it. I could tell the man was slowing up from his fastest for me. I tried to push myself faster, and succeeded to go a little faster. But soon the ground was swimming up to come in contact with my face as I had tripped on something - probably my own feet- but as I shut my eyes squeezed shut and I braced myself for the contact, I felt strong arms wrap around me, catching me, and sending wonderful tingles throughout my whole body. I opened my eyes as the ground started getting farther from my face as he pulled me back up.

"Thank you."

"Ah, it's no problem, I couldn't let that pretty face get smashed again, after it got bashed by that book when you ran into me while… sniffing it." He smirked as I gasped and felt my cheeks heat up with a blush, realizing he knew what I had been doing. That is so embarrassing.

"H-h-how did you know I was… sniffing… the book?" He cracked up laughing, as my brow creased, "What?"

"Nothing!" He said breathily from laughing so hard, he finally calmed his laughing, "C'mon, let's keep going, we can't let them catch up to us."

"Alright," We started running, slower this time, towards the forest on the outskirts of town.

"I was laughing because it is a hilarious thing to do to make you run into someone."

"Oh, well, I really do love the smell of older books."

"Just between you and me, I love that smell too. I was just laughing that it was a funny thing to do when you ran into someone. Is your nose ok though?"

"Yes. Its fine, it wasn't hit that hard."

"What book was that anyway?"

"Wuthering Heights. It's my favorite. I was going to take a walk through the park, and so I picked it so I didn't have to pay as much attention to it as another book."

"Ah, Wuthering Heights. That is a good book. It is one of my favorites also."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have loved it since the first time I read it."

"But, I'm sorry, this isn't something proper to ask, but I thought that most of the lower class didn't know how to read. Especially people as young as yourself…"

"My mother taught me to read when I was very young, and I have loved reading books ever since."

"Oh. That is very good. To know how to read, and I know I love to get in a different world, takes me somewhere else than my life as practically royalty."

"So you really don't like being the Duke's daughter? I would think that it would be amazing to be treated pretty much like a princess, it just seems so glamorous."

"It really isn't. I hate it; whenever my father is around I have to wear one of those large, ugly, fancy dresses. I can't breathe in them because of the corset, and the shoes I have to wear with it are killer. I really hate the things I have to wear, and I have to act all proper. And now Father is always telling me I have to marry again, and he would never approve of anyone I would be interested in, because all of the men in the same social stature are just complete cavemen. I want a man that is smart, and has a personality, and is caring, and knows the worth of the world. Someone I guess like you." I blushed as the last words slipped from my mouth. "Ignore that last. I shouldn't have said that."

"What? There is nothing wrong with giving an example. Now I don't think I ever properly introduced myself. I am Edward Cullen. I am the son of the town's doctor, Carlisle Cullen. You probably haven't had him to help you though; he only is the doctor for us lower class people. You have a different doctor, for the upper class."

"Cullen… hmm… I am pretty sure I have heard it before. Brian must have mentioned it sometime."

"Ah, Brian, he loves to talk now doesn't he."

"Yeah, he's a good friend. He is one of the only people I actually talk about my situation with. Everyone else, bless their hearts, treat me like I am one of them when I come into town like this, and ignores the fact I am a Duke."

"Ah, so that's why you hated it when I kneeled, I will remember that."

"Well, you have to kneel if I go through with my Father, or as the Duke's daughter, so no suspicions rise, or you're not beaten for being disrespectful or something like that. But if I am here as me, then please don't kneel or bow."

"Ok, note taken. Now if you hate your life so much, why don't you run away?"

"I can't. Even though Father comes of like he doesn't care that much for me, I know he loves me deep down and it would crush him if I ran away. See, my mother died when I was young, and I don't think I can make him lose someone else. Now don't get me wrong, I wish every day I could have been born into a family like yours, but I have also realized that I am needed to be in the position I am in so I can help the less fortunate. On most of my visits I buy fruit and other things from the market and give it to the people that are hungry. And don't have enough money for those things on a regular basis."

"Wow. It's like you're an angel. I know you look like one."

I blushed deeply, looking down to the ground, "Thank you. That was very sweet."

"Well, it's true, so it is no big deal. You really are probably an angel for those that you help. And I know it was like you fell out of the sky for me."

"I am guessing you probably know my name, but if you didn't my name is Isabella Swan. Well I guess you knew the Swan part. But my name is Isabella."

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Bella."

I turned to his surprised as he called me Bella.

"What? No one has ever given you a nickname?"

"Well, no. Except my mother, she used to call me Bella…"

"Oh. Well I think Isabella is too fancy for you, as you have specifically told me you aren't fancy. And Isabella is so long. I like Bella better."

"I like it too." I smiled at him, and met his eyes, that were sparkling with joyfulness.

We ran all the way up to the forest, and I became a little confused.

"We aren't going in there are we?"

"Well it is what I had in mind."

"I won't make it out unscathed; you have already seen what a klutz I have been. I will trip over everything."

"You will be fine. I will be with you every step of the way. And we aren't just walking through the forest we are going somewhere I go whenever I need to get away from life, and well it seemed perfect for now, because your father won't go into the forest and you need to get away from your life."

"Ok, it does sound good. But stay close, because I know I am going to fall." He reached over and grabbed my hand and linked our fingers together.

"I won't let you fall."

"Ok." We walked a little ways into the forest before Edward paused and turned back to me.

"You may want to leave your basket and book here, it will be easier to walk through the woods that way."

"Oh, yes, thank you, that is a great idea." I set the basket down on the ground, and placed my book inside of it. I straightened up and smiled at him, "Alright let's go!"

We started walking through the forest, and he was right, even though I stumbled a few many times, he never let me fall. And for that I was grateful.

"So tell me about yourself. What do you do?"

"Um, I am the black smith's assistant. I don't really do much; I mainly just deliver some of the orders, and sometimes help heat up the metal and stuff. It's not much, but it's a job, and I get some money from it."

"Yeah, that is a very warm job I bet. And you must have to be very strong for the job having to lift all the metal. I have never seen anyone black smith before. I will have to stop by the shop to visit sometime."

"The metal is very heavy. And I would love for you to stop by. It isn't the most interesting profession, and the shop is very hot. But, if you want to come and watch for a bit, I will be glad to give you a little tour and spend time with you for a bit."

"Alright, I will stop by the next time I am out."

"Good. We are almost where we are going. Do you see that little bit of bright light ahead of us?"

"Yes."

"Well that is where we are going."

We walked the last short distance to the light spot between the thick wall of trees and plants. And as Edward pushed the last branches away, I gasped at the beauty of the little round meadow.

"Go on ahead your majesty."

I turned back to him scowling, and met his humorous smiling eyes. And saw the smirk that donned his face as he now kneeled in front of me.

"Oh get up you." I said smacking him lightly in the arm.

He chuckled heartily, as he stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the meadow. I looked around in awe at the beauty of it, with the tall bright green grass that was swaying in the light breeze, and all the delicate flowers. All surrounded by a circle of mossy green trees. I could even hear the trickle of a stream in the distance.

"It's so beautiful. It's perfect. I have never seen anything so pretty, and magical."

"It does have a certain magic to it doesn't it."

"And it is so warm here, with the sun just streaming down. And the air is so fresh, it smells so good. I love it."

"Good."

I started twirling around in my spot spreading my arms out around me and throwing my head back to feel the sun. I could feel my skirt fanning out around me as I twirled. I twirled until I was dizzy and giggling incessantly. The meadow was swirling around me, and I tried to walk back towards Edward, but it didn't last long in my still dizzy state, as I fell back onto my behind. Now I was laughing hard from the feeling of carelessness and weightlessness taking over my body. I had never felt this carefree and like I was floating on the world, here it was like all of my worries were gone.

Edward sauntered over, and plopped down next to me. "What are you laughing about?" he chuckled.

"I don't know! I just feel so carefree and weightless! I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off of my shoulders! It's great!"

"Well I am glad I took you here. You have the most beautiful laugh, and you look beautiful while you laugh too."

I blushed, "Thank you."

Edward laid back into the grass, and patted the spot next to him. I smiled, and laid down right next to him, he slid his arm under my head, and I could feel the warmth emanating from his body. I closed my eyes in the wonderful feeling of warmth coming from the sun and Edward. I could lay here all day, and never regret it.

Edward was so nice, he treated me like I was a normal person like him, and he was so sweet and kept calling me beautiful, and was just so nice. I felt so comfortable with him. I trusted him even though I had never met him before. There was just an instant connection between him and I, and I could feel it in his every touch.

I must have felt very comfortable because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes and the light around me was darker. I sat up quickly not remembering where I was for a moment. I saw Edward laying next to me, and remembered what had happened, and I realized that we must have fallen asleep here in the meadow. I looked down at Edwards face and saw his eyes fluttering open. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes with his hands before opening them all the way. He must of realized where he was at that moment, because he sat up straight, just as I had, and then looked to me.

"We fell asleep." I said quietly, breaking the tranquil silence of the meadow.

"Oh. Darn it. It's probably getting late and you will have to go home before your Father is home won't you."

"Yes. Unfortunately so, I do have to be getting home."

"C'mon then, we better get going, it's a long enough walk." He grunted as he stood up stretching his arms over his head, his shirt lifted up and I saw a glimpse of some well defined abs, before he lowered his arms, and held his hand out to me to help me up. I gripped his hand firmly, and he yanked me up to my feet. I was a little stiff myself from lying on the ground for so long.

He intertwined our fingers and led me out of the meadow. I was a little sad to be leaving it; it was so perfect and magical. I turned around for one last look and then walked next to Edward into the forest.

"You will have to take me here again sometime. I love it here."

"Of course, anytime you want."

We hiked for a while in contented silence, just enjoying hearing the sounds and songs of the forest and the animals in it. We finally got to the edge of the forest where we had set down my basket and book, and sadness crashed into me when I realized I was going to have to go in a different direction than Edward.

"Well, thank you for bringing me to that beautiful meadow."

"You're welcome, the pleasure was all mine to spend the afternoon with such a beautiful lady."

"I will come and visit you the next time I come into town. I hope to come tomorrow. I usually come out every day but it usually depends on when my father is home, and I don't know if he will be home or not tomorrow."

"Well, whenever you can stop by, I am usually there, but if I am out delivering something there is a bench just outside the door that you can wait for me to get back at."

"Ok, I will, I can't wait to come and see how the black smiths work. I had a great time in the meadow, it was so pretty, and your company was very pleasant. I will love to come and visit you again. Maybe I could help you with your deliveries sometime, I love to meet the people of the town, get to know them and their family."

"That sounds wonderful. I would love your help and company on the deliveries."

I smiled happily at the thought of seeing Edward again, I really did like him a lot, "Well I must be going, I think I can make a couple stops with a few families on the way back to my house. Drop by some food from the market for them. I will see you tomorrow hopefully Edward. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." He waved as I walked quickly from the forest and ran to get in the shadows of the houses, as the forest was on a slight hill and I didn't want my father to see me if he is still out. I turned back once more before I ran towards town, and saw Edward leaning casually up against a tree on the edge of the forest. I waved one last time, and he returned it with a crooked smile that my knees go weak. He was some handsome man that was very intriguing.

I walked quickly through the streets of houses that surrounded the towns, always looking left and right for any sign of my father coming out of a house nearby. I finally got to the middle of town to the market; I quickly went around buying a bag of apples, oranges, a few bunches of bananas, and a bunch of corn. I poured the apples and oranges out of the bags and placed the bananas into my basket so I could easily hand them out to different people. They are usually children who were running around, and other poor people that are on the sides of the street.

I walked around chatting to the people that I usually see in the market. I handed a couple apples and an orange to a few kids that were chasing each other around. I then went around to a few different houses of the families I knew were bad off, and couldn't really provide for their families that well, giving out a corn for every family member, and a few pieces of fruit for snacks. I gave out the last pieces of my fruit to the homeless on the street. It makes me so happy to see their eyes light up as they see the food I give them.

I slowly walked back to the mansion, again watching out for my Father, I passed the black smiths, and peered through the window as I walked by. I saw Edward working in the back, walking around with big rubber gloves on, carrying a big pot of what had to be the metal. I could see his muscles move in his arms as he walked carrying the heavy pot, and I watched the bead of sweat drip down his brow from the heat. He was even handsome when he was doing work. He really was a very intriguing creature.

**So what did you think?! I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY want to know!!!! This story means SO MUCH to me so please please please REVIEW!!!! **

**Just right down there! \/ PLEASE!**


End file.
